Lucy Swift
by Yasira-chan
Summary: She worked at a club. A gig got her noticed. She started playing with her friends. Now they are a real band, on tour. Follow Lucy and her road of love, heart break, friends and finding yourself, when you feel lost. NaLu? Maybe some shipping, kidding! Always shipping.
1. I let you meet Lucy

**Yeah. I'm redoing this. I decided the writing is crap. The love me project's style is better, but not my amazingest work. As I go I decide to change my style of writing or something... To all the readers, if you like it or not, if you leave a review I will promise I will read your work. PM you, whatever. I want to know what you want to read. Your comments and stuff. I own no real Fairies, nor tails. I own only songs I say I do, and none of them are featured in this chapter. Yeah...**

_Let's get this straight. Lucy is seventeen. They have magic in this story, but there are no guilds (GASP!), and it is more like real life with magic. They start University at seventeen. Yeah...  
_

Lucy smiled,

"Hello, Namina!"

The crowd cheered, and screamed my name, screamed Erza's name. I smiled, she smiled, we waved and high-fived the audience. It was a amazing mix of girls and boys, of so many ages.

"The next song is Stay, stay, stay," Lucy yelled," Natsu, hit it!"

Natsu's fingers strummed against the strings and played a sweet tune, and Erza winked at me, as she walked off stage to change for the next song,

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._  
_ I threw my phone across the room at you._  
_ I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,_  
_ but you stayed._

_ This morning I said we should talk about it._  
_ 'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._  
_ That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

_ And I said,_  
_ Stay, stay, stay._  
_ I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_ You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_ But I think that it's best if we both stay._

How did I get so Lucky? Lucy Lucy... As Papa would say...

* * *

**This is not a flash-back. This is the real story. That bit was a preview. :)**

"Cana!"

"Mmm?"

"Wake-up! Time to work!"

I was waking Cana. I was working at Fairy Tail bar/club. I had only been working here a week, but it felt like I was here forever.

"It's six o'clock, time to take orders!" Mira interrupted smiling holding a pad and pen for Cana,

"Yeah, okay guys." Cana said standing up.

"Lucy, you're on the pumps!" Mira gestured at the Alcohol pumps,

"Okay Mira!"

"Yo, Natsu!"

"What Gray?"

"Oi! We're starting the next shift, no fighting!" Erza yelled at the said men. If you could count those idiots as men.

"Yeah, Gray, what are you playing tonight?" Mira asked the "D.J." Gray,

"Soft pop for dinner, then when the hard party people come I'll play some faster music."

"Get that ready now." Erza said as the boy dashed off,

"And Natsu, start to cook!" Mira smiled.

YAWN! I was so tired. The sift was six till twelve. Long, but it payed well.

_Sing it out_  
_ Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_ Sing it out_  
_ Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_For every time that_  
_ They want to count you out_  
_ Use your voice every single time_  
_ You open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_  
_ Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world_  
_ Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts_  
_ Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

Nice song, Lucy laughed inwardly, Sing it to for the ones that'll hate your guts... I would love top sing for a living...

"Lucy! Time to leave!"

"Oh, Gary!"

She realized they were the only people at the bar.

"Night Gray!"

"Hey, do want to choose the songs for tomorrow?"

"Be the D.J.? I have no shift though!"

"I can't make it tomorrow, I'll give you my pay for that shift, please!"

"Okay, what time?"

"Six, bring your own music."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Come on Levy-chan!"

"Okay Lu-chan!" Levy pulled on a coat, as her friend urged her to hurry, they both had a six till' twelve shift tonight, and Lucy was nervous because it was her first time choosing the music.

"Do you really think Jenna Marbles will be enough for the comedy quiz tonight?"

"It's only going to be back-round music, so it'll be fine." Levy sighed as the walked out the door,

"You sure?"

"Course! I have been at the Bar since I was twelve, so I know."

Later... :)

_Snape landshark._  
_ Hamster Landshark._  
_ Apple Landshark._  
_ Christian Bale is a Landshark._  
_ The guy from Ancient Aliens is a Landshark._  
_ This is a sand shark – now it's a Landshark._  
_ The Eifel Tower is a landmark._  
_ Now it's a Landshark._  
_ Unicorns aren't mythical creatures they are horses dressed up in Landshark costumes._  
_ Don't trust those mother-f-ckers._  
_ Now put some helium in a giant air shark._  
_ Watch it fly around, laugh about it, do a plank on the ground as a Landshark._  
_ It's so much cooler than regular planking._  
_ Landshark._  
_ Treebark._  
_ What do you get when you put a Landshark with a Landshark?_  
_ Jesus._  
_ How do Landsharks have s-x with each other boners._  
_ Turtle backpack – Turtle Landshark._  
_ Apologize to your dog._  
_ Eat your feelings._  
_ Landshark._  
_ Cry about the fact that you made this video._  
_ Landshark._

**(I know, the lyrics are a bit... But the video is funny!)**

Lucy smiled as she played the last comedy song, the last stand-up comedians were finishing, and she it was only nine, so she had hours of music to play and choose. She loved the "Secret" box the music was control ed in, they could make annoucements, and could commentate "Games" they had at the bar.

_The world we dream to see is beautiful but  
do we become such cowards once we remember distrust?_

_We used to laugh saying we're one and the same,  
back then you even overlooked my small lies._

Lucy couldn't help but to sing with the song, she knew she wasn't very good, but no could hear her,

_If we were to lose our place to return to, I wouldn't care,  
I just want to protect that smile of yours._

_These countless meetings and separations,  
these things I don't want to lose, and everything else.  
I don't think I have need for them now.  
I simply want to see you as I stay by your side,  
through happiness, sadness, or whatever else._

**Mira's POV**

"Beer, a pint!" Mira smiled as she placed a pint down for Cana,

"Thanks Mira! My first beer tonight!" Mira smiled,

"Don't drink to much tonight!"

"Huh? Oh kay!"

_The world we dream to see is beautiful but  
do we become such cowards once we remember distrust?_

_We used to laugh saying we're one and the same,  
back then you even overlooked my small lies._

Lucy picked the sweetest songs!

_If we were to lose our place to return to, I wouldn't care,  
I just want to protect that smile of yours._

_These countless meetings and separations,  
these things I don't want to lose, and everything else.  
I don't think I have need for them now.  
I simply want to see you as I stay by your side,  
through happiness, sadness, or whatever else._

Wait, that wasn't Shimokawa Mikuni! Who was it... Wait, that red light... It's Lucy! Mira looked around, and lots of people noticed it wasn't Shimokawa Mikuni singing, but were commenting on the amazing voice! She must've pressed the commentating button by mistake, but Mira wasn't complaining. Lucy was amazing. She smiled as her sang, and sang each word with passion, and made her audience engaged. She has to sing for the bar, Mira thought...

**Redone a chapter little chocolate ones! I've been reading reviews, and have you seen my posts to you on your pages? Don't bother to read the rest, because it makes no sense. It was abit rushed, but I will slow it down in two chapters, kay?**

**Bye!**

**P**


	2. This chapter is being changed

**Hello once again audience, where we left off Lucy was currently chatting to Natsu. As this Chapter goes on I've gotta tell you that I'll try update daily, or every 2 days. LOVE TOBUSCOUS! (I spelt that wrong didn't I?)**

**All songs don't belong to me, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, but the plot does.**

Lucy poured another beverage for Cana, she had drunk, like 3 barrels of beer already! She worked here to, but had a day shift.

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_  
_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that_  
_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_  
_That's our life, there's no end in sight_  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_  
_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_  
_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_  
_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_  
_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

Lucy averted her gaze to Natsu, who was happily ordering music and pumping up the volume, that's when she realized it.

"Heh..."

" What is it Lucy?" Mira asked, she was pouring three glasses at once!

"Natsu's hair, is baby pink, pifft," then she and Mira started laughing.

"Lucy is it?"

"Yep that's me,"

"Please move, I need to get behind the counter,"

"Do you work here?" She turned to face the man, he wasn't wearing anything but boxers...

"KYA!"

"What?"

"Grey, your clothes," Cana said, obviously bored.

"HOLY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" 'Gray' cried grabbing his shirt.

"Um... Does this happen often?"

"Aye!"

"Reall-"

Lucy froze.

"WHAT THE HECK! A BLUE TAKING CAT!"

"Aye! I can fly too!"

Lucy, who was really dazed, moved over for Gary who picked up a guitar behind the counter,

"So this bar is really strange?"

"Yes it is beautiful,"

_WHAT THE HELL! ANOTHER WEIRDO! THIS ONE"S A GINGER! (I have nothing against gingers..)_

"Loki, at your service."

"Loki! Go away! It isn't your shift tonight! Master said clearly STAY AWAY IF YOUR NOT WORKING!" Mira growled,

"Quite right Mira,"

"Erza! You're early! Please get Loki-"

"He's gone already Mira-san,"

"Thanks Lucy!"

Erza turned to the blonde,

"Are you new?"

"Yes Erza-san!"

"Just Erza please," Lucy looked at Erza, she had long scarlet hair, was wearing a grey cocktail dress with - metal gloves?! They were different, but looked really nice!

"Look! Gray's gonna sing!"

"Can we do gigs here?"

"Of course! Fairy Tail club, were dreams come true..."

_One, two, one, two, three_

_ Oh yeah yeah_  
_ Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Ooh!_  
_ Oh yeah yeah_  
_ Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Ooh!_

_ Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_ Never wanna put my heart on the line._  
_ But swimming in your world is something spiritual_  
_ I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_ Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_ Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_ And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_ For too long, for too long_  
_ Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_ For too long, for too long_

_ Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Ooh!_  
_ Oh yeah yeah_  
_ Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Ooh!_

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, "He's really good!"

"He actually hates the songs people vote for him to sing though." Mira sighed

"Doesn't look like it,"

"He wants to go on tour but he'll need more people, and be more popular."

"Maybe if I restarted singing I'd go with him,"

"WHAT!"

"I used to sing and write songs! So what?"

"Maybe you can do some gigs!"

"R-really? Me?"

"Yeah! We close at twelve tonight, so maybe you can sing a bit and I can set up a gig for tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"So, maybe we can start a band, Lucy"

"O-okay Erza!"

Later...

Lucy fiddled her thumbs, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Gray, Natsu and Cana were sitting in front of the stage, were Gray had performed earlier. She was standing on it, checking her microphone.

"Ready!"

"Three, two, one, GO!"

_I'm falling,  
down into my shadow.  
iki wo hisomete  
matteiru Deadly Night.  
Don't scary  
majo ga egaita  
kabocha no basha mo...  
Sono me ni utsuseru kara  
See you in your dreams, yea, baby.  
kowai yume da to shitemo  
Fairy blue  
kimi no tame ni  
hoshi wo kudaki  
kazaritsuketa  
Black Paper Moon  
shijite kureta nara  
when you're lost "here" i am  
"forever" with your "soul"  
miagereba kagayaku  
tsuki no you ni...  
Amai shinku no jamu o  
otoshita kaado ni  
ukabiagaru moji  
Your destiny  
kimi ga nozomeba  
Donna sekai mo  
sono te ni tsukameru kara  
Madowasarenaide  
Dare ni mo kowasenai  
Fairy blue  
kimi ga kureta  
ikiru akashi  
kizuna to iu eien  
Sakende kureta nara  
I will find you my dear  
doko ni ite mo  
karamitsuku jubaku wo toki hanaratte  
Dare mo shinjirarenkute  
Hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
Soredemo kimi wo kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru  
Fairy blue  
kimi no tame ni  
hoshi wo kudaki  
kazaritsuketa mejirushi  
yume wo miushinatte  
mayotta toki  
Miagete hoshii  
Fairy Blue  
kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi  
kizuna to iu shinrai  
kimi wa hitori janai  
When you're lost "here" I am  
"Forever" with your "soul"  
tadoritsukeru kimi ga  
shinjiru nara_

_(In English)_

_I'm falling down into my shadow  
Grasping onto every breath  
As I await the Deadly night_

So scary, but you can't give into this  
if you exist,  
in any world at all

See you in your dreams, yeah, baby  
Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you

Fairy blue  
It is only for you  
That I would crush the stars  
And put them on display  
Black Paper Moon  
If you really put your faith in me  
When you're lost, here I am  
"forever" with your soul  
Waiting here above you  
Just like the shining moon

A symbol rises to the surface  
Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within

Your destiny isn't so immutable  
Anything that you can dream  
Can also be the fate that you will have

Don't try to use deceit on me  
I will not break, I won't surrender

Fairy blue  
You are my everything  
The reason I go on  
In this captivity,  
Eternally  
If you raise your voice and call for me  
I will find you, my dear  
Wherever you may be  
And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse

There are times when noone believes in me and  
There are times where I feel like I'm degraded  
But even in those times your words always echo within  
My heart  
This is my promise

Fairy blue  
It is only for you that I would smash the stars  
And use them as a sign  
To guide you  
And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,  
I want you to look up

And Fairy blue  
You are my everything  
The reason that I live  
In sweet captivity so faithfully  
And I swear you'll never be alone  
When you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul

We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe

_(I don't like the English version I found, and I can't be bothered listening to it and translating it)_

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I'm really out of practice..."

"No! You're amazing..." Natsu gasped, Lucy blushed.

"You have to do a gig tomorrow!"

**HA! A CLIFFHANGER! (Mofo, love that word(I'm not calling you a mofo) Please listen to the song Lucy sang (Black paper moon, tommy heavenly2) I hate Niki Manaj, but the lyrics to her songs are LOL! Try reading my other story (If I'm bothered to publish it...)**

**Yasira-chan!**


	3. This chapter is being redone

**Hey! Another chapter! I know aren't I amazing! On father's day!  
**

**I don't own fairy tail, cause if I did I could draw guys (that's right, I can't draw guys!)**

**Oh and I don't own you, so I'll ask you to review!**

**Sorry for my lateness!**

**There is a new Zelda game comming, think it's called "A link in time"**

**hat do you want everyone to sing/play? E.G . Mira - soft pop, Erza - heavy metal (I'm a genius!)**

**Any ways subbed fairy x rave is here! watch?v=9Lmdaeiqioo**

**Ellie said that "There our heroes right?" Lucy agreed so Hiro agrees with NALU! START!  
**

Lucy moaned, she was sooo tired, it was already 3:00 in the morning, at least it was a Saturday morning. She went over the songs she would sing, the order and the volume she would sing at, IT HAD TAKEN 3 HOURS! She flopped onto her bed letting the darkness swallow her up...

**15 hours later...  
**

Lucy fumbled with her microphone, her first song was a duet with Gray! He had sung songs before, but never had he (or she), done a duet! She looked around the soon-to-be full club, Cana was refilling the taps (beer ones ect.), Mira was cleaning the new set of glasses that had been ordered, Natsu was lazily cooking food and Lisanna was smiling at Lucy while setting up the speakers.

"You'll be fine, It's only a few songs"

"Lisanna, I've never done a duet before!"

"It'll be fine!"

"Yo! Lisanna! How are the manly speakers going?" Elfman (I don't need to tell you really), and his "Friend" Evergreen walked in to the bar,

"Elf-nee-chan! Your back already! I've finished, have you got the extra mic?"

"Yeah Lisanna! Appliance stores are MAN!" Sighing Evergreen grabbed the mic and handed it to Lisanna,

"Honestly how can you stand him?" Evergreen sighed to Lisanna, "He's your brother, I don't know how he ended up so... weird..."

"But you LIIIIKE him..."

"Do not!" Evergreen hissed turning a bright red.

_(World's end dance ball - Vocaloid)_

_At the borderline mixed with jokes_  
_ Over there on the other end of the stairs_  
_ There's nothing good at all, so hey_  
_ Shall I try taking you by your hand?_

_The dance that you utterly tripped up on,_  
_ Yeah, shall we dance it upon the altar?_  
_ Because you'll get dazed and dumbstruck_  
_ How about it? We'll do it together here!_

"Hey Lucy!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy ran up to the small bluenette (Love that word),

"I'm not late for my shift am I?"

"No! You're a few minutes early!'

"Kay! Good Luck Lu-chan!"

"You too Levy-chan!" Levy skipped behind the bar, greeted Mira, Cana, and Lisanna and started taking orders.

"Okay! Soon there will be Lucy Heartifilla and Gray Fullbuster will sing a duet soon!" There were cheers from the drunk and sober audience, "Now there are several minutes till ten, then it's time to party!" The guy, wait who was he?

"Hey Mira-chan! Who's that guy?"

"Him? Oh he's-"

"Lucy come on!" Gray sighed pulling Lucy to the stage,

"W-what?"

"Now here is Lucy Heartifilla, and Gray Fullbuster! They're going to sing Adolescence!"

Lucy took a deep breath, as did Gray,

_"(Lucy:) The promise that the two of us will always dance together  
is turned into a lie by my growing bosom.  
With our blond hair reflected in the mirror,  
we take turns combing for each other._

_(Gray:) The promise that the two of us will always dance together_  
_is turned into a lie by my growing bosom._  
_With our blond hair reflected in the mirror,_  
_we take turns combing for each other._

_(Lucy:) We used to be rocked in the same bed._  
_The two of us were connected with our hands held together._"

"Wow! They're really good together!" Mira sighed, "How cute 3"

"They're okay together." Natsu said in a so-so voice,

(Lucy_:) Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper. _  
_I will shatter that mirror with this hammer in my hand. _

_(Gray:) Tearing down our built toy castle into pieces, _  
_our creaking bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and the princess._

"Hey, would really cute together eh Mira-nee!",

"Yeah Lisanna! What a cute couple they would be!"

_"(Lucy:) From now on we will sleep in separate beds? _  
_You whisper to me "good night." _  
_As you turn the doorknob and open the door, _  
_I jump to that sound and grab the edge of your clothes._

_(Gray:) I kiss your extended fingers,  
in that instant an impulse runs through my spine."_

"How funny! This is like a love song! 3"

"Aye! They LIKE each other!"

_"(Lucy:) Don't turn off the light if I'm sleeping alone at night. _  
_As I scream "no," I will pound my pillow with my right hand. _  
_(Gray:) Saying things like "I'm scared of ghosts," you're such a baby, my princess. _  
_Your watery eyes, however, are hinting to me something differen_t."

"This is kinda a sad song..."

_"(Lucy:) Our private time unknown to daddy and mommy,  
is it finally over? It's a faraway dream.  
(Gray:) Your body temperature, through the thin blanket,  
breaks open my lock."_

"My lock?"

_"(Lucy:) As we silently lock the door,  
our gazing pupils are looking for an answer.  
(Gray:) I erase my childish excuse together with the light.  
If I can no longer pick up your hair, then I will also tell lies."  
_

"What a song!"

_(Lucy:) Stopping time, we now embrace tightly,  
as we try to synchronize our ticking heartbeats.  
(Gray:) With your melting hot breath and hugging warmth,  
I won't make any further move. It's as if I'm your knight._

The crowd cheered as Gray and Lucy bowed, Gray hi-five Lucy and walked off stage.

"Hey! Now I'm gonna sing some more songs! Have a great night!"

(High school of the dead theme (opening))

_"While I've lost my shaken sense of reality_  
_ Where will my sentiments, piling up like rubble, go?_

_Holding a crushed hope, I brushed off the red rain and ran in a trance_

_At the end of crumbled emotions, what do I see? What exists? I still don't know_  
_ All fleeting futures simply kept unfolding silently in front of my eyes"_

**_So how do you think I'm going? A bit rushed at the moment, but this is gonna be a looong fan fic, I've planned ahead so this does have a plot!_**

**_BTW have you watched G.I. Joe? The plot SUCKS! But the fighting and the killing is KICK-ASS! Have you watched scary movie 4? LOL! I watched some of it, it is crack-up! Anyways, do ya all like evanescence? Or Taylor Swift? Or Bullet for my valentine? Or My chemical romance? DaisyXDaisy? Milky Bunny? __Vocaloid_?**

**_Bye! 3_**


End file.
